FAQ
FAQ Frequently asked questions, put together by the the BABYMETAL reddit community: (See the corresponding thread) What is BABYMETAL? Japanese Metal Idol group, managed by Amuse talent agency. They consist of Suzuka Nakamoto (Su-metal), Yui Mizuno (Yuimetal) and Moa Kikuchi (Moametal). The “BABY” in “BABYMETAL” stands for a newborn genre (see Q. 5). It is also a play on the words "heavy metal", as, in Japanese, the word "baby" (ベビー bebī) rhymes with "heavy" (ヘビー hebī). What is Sakura Gakuin? School themed idol group (see Q. 31) formed in April 2010 by Amuse talent agency. Su-metal was one of the 8 starting members, Yuimetal and Moametal joined in July 2010. Sakura Gakuin formed various sub-units called clubs. In November 2010, a “Heavy Music Club" (重音部 Jūon-bu), called BABYMETAL was formed. That was the beginning of BABYMETAL. Sakura Gakuin uses a “成長期限定ユニット(Seichouki Gentei Unitto)” Limited growth period unit, meaning when a girl reaches a certain age (when she graduates from Junior High school), she has to leave the group. Every year new girls join the group. In spring of 2013, Su-metal graduated from Junior High, therefore she had to ‘graduate’ from Sakura Gakuin. However, their management decided that BABYMETAL would not dissolve and continue their activities as a band. (See Sakura Gakuin subreddit) Who is Kobametal? Key ‘Kobametal’ Kobayashi is the groups founder, manager and producer. A mysterious guy, whose identity hasn’t been officially released and a long time metal fan. Where can I buy official goods? Facebook shop iTunes Asmart.jp CDJapan YESASIA - Global YESASIA - US GoMerch - US MFL - UK -How to order from Asmart-BABYMETAL APOCALYPSE Translation What genre does BABYMETAL play? They call it Kawaii Metal, meaning a mix of J-POP and HEAVY METAL. Kobametal said: “They are not metal, nor are they pop—they're BABYMETAL. The one and only BABYMETAL. What is BLACK BABYMETAL? Sub-group of BABYMETAL, consisting of Yuimetal and Moametal. Did the girls know/listen to metal before BABYMETAL? No, in fact they don’t try to hide it, not many people knew/listened to metal music when they were 11 years old. How many songs have BABYMETAL made? The studio album “Babymetal” includes 13 songs. The studio Album "METAL RESISTANCE" includes 12 songs. There’s also numerous Cover songs and alt versions, totaling in over 50 songs. (for full list, visit the Ultimate fan spreadsheet) Do the girls lip sync? Not anymore. In early stages of BABYMETAL, they were lip syncing, over course of time, Su-metal started to sing live while Yuimetal and Moametal were lip syncing and as their vocal parts became more prominent, they started singing live as well. Only the distorted screaming, vocal effects and Su-metal's harmonies are pre recorded. Who is Babybone/Sisterbone? Babybones is a mime band dressed in skeleton costumes, that BABYMETAL used as backing band before Kami band. They do not play the instruments. Sisterbone are backup dancers in skeleton costumes, they’ve rarely made an appearance, usually for BLACK BABYMETAL songs or solo cover songs (Chokotto Love, Love Machine, in Legend 1997, Legend 1999, Legend D, Black Night Apocalypse), there’s a speculation that they are from Elevenplay, Mikiko's company (see Q. 28) What is Kami band? The live band that replaced Babybone since Legend I, Oct 2012, consisting of great Japanese musicians. Guitarists Takayoshi Ohmura, Leda Cygnus, Mikio Fujioka, bassist BOH, drummers Hideki Aoyama, Yuya Maeta. Kami band wears white burial kimonos and white face paint. It is called "死に装束 (shini-shozoku)", literally meaning “burial clothes”. (more about KamiBand members :Aoyama Hideki, Leda Cygnus, Fujioka Mikio, Takayoshi Ohmura, BOH, Yuya Maeta) Are the Kami band members permanent? They seem to be unofficially permanent part of BABYMETAL now. The most-utilized lineup is Leda, Ohmura, BOH, and Aoyama. Mikio Fujioka and Yuya Maeta have filled on a number of occasions when one of the others is unavailable. Who writes the songs for BABYMETAL? Kobametal leaves it in the hands of experienced songwriters to create the brilliant music that they (the frontgirls and band) perform, some of which have been a part of known J-rock and/or metal projects. Do the girls write the songs? For the most part, no. However the song 4 no Uta was written by Yui and Moa, and there has been speculation about Suzuka writing lyrics for some of the songs. How do I Join The One: Official BM Fanclub? You will need to order the membership from Asmart (see the "Where can I buy official goods?" question). How old are the girls? Su-metal, born December 20, 1997 (currently 20), Hiroshima Prefecture, zodiac is Sagittarius. Yuimetal, born June 20, 1999 (currently 19), Kanagawa prefecture, zodiac is Gemini. Moametal, born July 4, 1999 (currently 19), Aichi pref.(Nagoya-city), zodiac is Cancer. Do they have any siblings? Su-metal has 2 older sisters. One Himeka Nakamoto (age 21), who’s the 1st generation member of idol group Nogizaka46, there’s not much information about the second sister. Yui-metal has a younger brother and an older brother. Moa-metal is the only child. Why isn’t Kami band listed on Wikipedia? There are no official documents stating Kami band as the group’s official band, therefore any attempts to add them onto Wikipedia will be deleted. (and that's why this Wiki is here! :p ) Who is the Fox god? Fox (kitsune in Japanese) plays a role in Japanese culture. Foxes are associated with being messenger or servant of god. A fox is believed to be a trickster, able to take a human (mostly a woman) form to trick person. Kobametal says that every course of action taken by BABYMETAL is revealed to them via divine messages that come through the Fox god. What is the Fox/Kitsune sign? A modified version of the famous horn sign, that the girls came up with. It symbolizes the band’s divine inspiration. What’s the reason behind the names Legend I, D, Z? Release of "Ijime, Dame, Zettai", and IDZ as its abbreviation, which naturally reminds of a trilogy. Legend 1999 is the birth year of Yuimetal and Moametal and Legend 1997 is the birth year of Su-metal. Why are the CD/DVD/BD's referred to as Deloreans by some people? In the Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo Test, Su-metal incorrectly answered that the D (Disc), stood for Delorean. (See 2012 Nendo Test on Youtube) Why is Mosh pit referred to as “Mosh’sh pit”? It's short for Moshushu. Which means a safe, yet enjoyable, mosh. They want the audience to do mosh with gentleness and joy in mind. What does ‘BAW’ stand for? BABYMETAL Apocalypse Website, an official website for fans geared towards fans in Japan only. BAW got "deleted" after Metal Episode 2, the new website is called "The One". Will Moametal and Yuimetal be replaced after they graduate from Sakura Gakuin? No. Information about video transitions/intros during concerts: Their video segments (kamishibai) often refer to a "Metal Master" in their story, and they have rotated among representations of the Big Four and Iron Maiden to appear when the phrase Metal Master is on the screen, including photos they took with actual band members. The one they choose may be localized to that particular performance or recent events if there's a good tie-in. When they traveled to the West. Instead of kamishibai (which westerners know nothing about) Kobametal adopted the Star Wars style scrolling video. For example Eddie from Iron Maiden is much more famous icon to the western crowds than it would be to the audience they have in Japan. (Kamishibai from Osaka 2013 translated) What music/bands inspired BABYMETAL in their songs? There's no particular band that inspires Babymetal. Their sound is influenced by so many different styles of metal and other less prominent styles. (See Kobametal's top 50 album list) Who is Mikiko-METAL? Mikiko Mizuno (no relation to Yui) is the group's choreographer. She is also the choreographer for Sakura Gakuin and is perhaps most well known as the choreographer for Perfume. She also has her own experimental dance company, ELEVENPLAY. ELEVENPLAY on Youtube Where can I find lyrics to their songs? Du-metal provides English translations as well as the cultural context of song lyrics on his blog HERE! What is J-Pop? An abbreviation for Japanese pop, a catch-all term for popular Japanese music of any kind, any genre. The term was coined by the Japanese media to distinguish Japanese music from foreign music. What is Idol? Idol is a J-Pop musical genre that is defined more by how bands (generally called "units") are crafted and promoted than by any cohesive sound or style. Idol units are typically formed by talent agencies and focus on a theme or sound that will distinguish them from their contemporaries. Idol is currently the overwhelmingly dominant genre in J-Pop to the extent that this is referred to as "the warring idol period". They must have a perfect public image and be good examples to young people. Besides being cute, idols present an image of purity, as defined by Japanese culture. Among other things, this means that idols should not have boyfriends or girlfriends and should appear to be entirely inexperienced romantically and sexually. A beginner's guide to Japanese idol pop Do the girls have SNS (Social Networks) accounts of any type? No, management and their parents want to keep them away from all that and with good reason. Any accounts you might see online are fake. Yui and Moa write diaries on official Sakura Gakuin blog and BABYMETAL has official Facebook, Twitter and Instagram page (see Official links below) Official Sakura Gakuin blog Is Su-metal left handed? No. Recommend me some similar bands. FRUITPOCHETTE, Death Rabbits, PassCode... (See Kawaiimetal subreddit for more) Future information? Only the fox god knows \v/ Category:BABYMETAL Category:KamiBand